


little love of mine

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Merlin is tasked with tiring out his energetic little boy
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	little love of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> For the lovely eggsyobsessed who is having a rough day and might appreciate some papas Merwin

“Poppop! Can we go to the park?” Merlin had a five-year-old wrapped around his legs before he could close the front door. “Daddy said ask you to play when you get home.”

“Not the second he gets home, Franks. Let him get in the door,” Eggsy called out from the kitchen.

Merlin heaved him up, pressed a kiss to his cheek and kicked the door closed behind him. “Hello, my little lad. Is daddy cooking?” Frankie nodded. “What’s he making?”

“Spaghetti bolognese.”

“Then I don’t think we have time for the park. Go and put your shoes on and we can play in the garden.” Frankie hopped down and Merlin made his way to kitchen to give his husband a kiss. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Alright, love?” Merlin hummed happily. “Good day?”

“Not bad. How was yours?”

“Good. But that boy has got so much energy today, you’ve gotta properly tire him out.”

“I can try.” Merlin gave him another kiss and was tugged away by a tiny hand as Eggsy chuckled quietly. Merlin scooped the little one up again once they were outside. “Did you have juice at school?”

“Yeah. There were spare ones so I got an extra one because I finished my times tables first.”

Merlin hummed a little unhappily but it was quite endearing. “I can tell, darling. Come on then, what do you wanna play?”

“Spins.” All that involved was holding both hands and spinning round and round in a circle. And to be fair to the boy, it was an excellent choice for getting worn out. Not quite so good on the dizziness front but swings and roundabouts. Merlin plonked him down and they did just that, whirling round until they both tumbled over. Merlin grabbed him as they both lay on the grass and held him in the air above him, the boy giggling the entire time. He tossed him up and caught him a couple of times and Frankie shrieked with laughter. “Can we do planes poppop?”

“Are you still dizzy? You know we have to be careful with that.”

“I’m not dizzy.”

“Let me make sure. If you can run in a straight line from the house to the tree and back ten times without falling over, I’ll know you’re not dizzy.” Unaware of Merlin’s tricks, Frankie took off sprinting the whole way while Merlin stayed put and counted his circuits out loud. “Come on then, I think we’ll be okay.” Merlin bent his legs up, held both of Frankie’s hands in one of his and helped him balance across his feet. Once he was in place, he slowly straightened his legs, still carefully holding on. “Okay? You’re not gonna fall off, are you?”

“Not gonna fall off.” Again, Merlin slowly let go and made sure his boy was stable, then carefully started to move his legs. He grinned as he watched Frankie fly with both arms out to his sides and squeal in delight. Once he’d been an aeroplane for long enough, Merlin pulled his legs away to let Frankie fall and caught him in his arms. He let out a little scream before he started to laugh again. “You dropped me!”

“I would never drop you.” He cuddled Frankie close and pressed a kiss to his head. “I will always, always catch you, my wee one.”

Frankie grabbed Merlin’s face and planted a smacking kiss on his cheek, making Merlin chuckle. “Can we do flips?”

“Course we can, darling.” Frankie was still small enough that if Merlin held onto his hands, he can run up Merlin’s legs and flip over backwards, and it entertained him endlessly. Merlin stood and stayed firm while he did it over and over until Eggsy called them in for dinner.

Frankie went running into the house and Eggsy stopped him at the door with a hand on his head. “Shoes off, wash your hands please.”

“‘Kay.” He did as he was told and hopped up to the table to eat. His eyelids started to droop by the time he was half way through and he nearly fell asleep in his food more than once. His plate was almost empty and he sat rubbing at his eyes. “Had enough, daddy.”

“Alright, little man.” Eggsy heart swelled with love for the boy. “Let’s have a quick bath, then jim jams and bed, yeah?” Frankie nodded sleepily and Eggsy carried him off upstairs. Merlin headed up to kiss him goodnight, help tuck him in and listened in as Eggsy read him to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around Eggsy as they slipped out of his room and pressed a long kiss to his lips. “I’m glad he’s out because I’m fucking knackered. Might have to turn in myself.”

“Such an old man.” Eggsy grinned against his lips. “Want me to tuck you in as well?”

Merlin hummed with interest. “If you like.”


End file.
